Jackson and Oliver: You're Never Alone
by Aegis Bearing Jupiter
Summary: Chapters 10-12 now up. Oliver starts to give up hope, but just then his saviour appears.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Oliver and Jackson: You're Never Alone

Chapter 1

Changes

Pairing: Oliver/Jackson, Jackson/OC, Oliver/Rico

Warnings: Slash, angst, rape.

Note: The characters are all slightly older in this fic. Also it switches between POV and regular story format.

Oliver POV

This is the day my world changed for ever. My life would never be the same. The truth floods me like a bittersweet rush, I'm gay. I don't know when I reached the conclusion. I suppose I've always known it was there. I'm gay and no one else knows. It started whenever Jackson got his new girlfriend, Cassandra. Jackson came to the beach with his arms wrapped around her, the blond goddess. Her name was Cassandra. It was then I knew I wanted Jackson, because a bittersweet envy ate at me to see him with her that way. I wished secretly that it was me his arms were around. I knew I was gay. I ran into the men's restroom and shut the door. I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes. Why was this feeling eating away at me? I wanted him, but why now? The bathroom door opened again.

Rico walked into the restroom. He saw Oliver with his hand over his eyes groaning.

"Hey Ollie," Rico greeted.

"Hey Rico," Oliver groaned wiping his hand across his face. "What do you want?"

"I know," Rico said simply.

"Know what?"

Rico silenced Oliver with a hard kiss.

Oliver POV

I didn't want this. The still shortest boy in class with his arms wrapped around me, kissing me passionately. I didn't want this, or did I? I find myself responding, wanting to feel the closeness of another human being. I wrap my arms around Rico in embrace and let out a soft moan. He slides his tongue into my mouth, and once again my life has changed. Rico was the first guy I ever kissed.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Devouring Hunger

Chapter Two

Devouring Hunger

Oliver POV

I had decided that I had liked my kiss with Rico the day before. I also decided that it couldn't happen again. It was wrong. Not only was Rico my underclassman, but I didn't love him. It was nothing but lust. I see Rico coming toward me.

Rico makes a run for Oliver.

"Hey Oliver," Rico greets. "Listen about yesterday. I really think we could be good together. How about a date sometime?"

"Um," Oliver said. "No, sorry. I'm not sure about us Rico."

Rico looked at him with a sympathetic look. He gingerly patted Oliver's hand.

"I understand. It's not easy accepting your newfound sexuality. If you need help Ollie, anytime."

Oliver POV

I nod at him and we part ways. I head for the cafeteria. I go through the lunch line and get the hot plate, which is a corn dog, french fries, and green beans. These school lunches aren't the healthiest. I take my seat near Miley, but something soon drives food far from my mind. I see Jackson across the room. He and Cassandra are kissing and he's running his hands up and down her arms and waist. I wish it was me. In my mind I fantasize his lips on mine, and him holding me. When I come back to reality its still her there, not me. I stand up. I don't want to be here. My heart is literally spliting in half. I can't even take one last look back, but instead I run. I want to be as far away from there as I can. I don't know why, but I find Rico and run straight into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and shushes me softly.

"Shhhhhh," he whispers. "It's ok."

My tears soak the soft fabric of his shirt. I don't know why, but I'm actually glad to have him around.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions and Hurts

Chapter Three

Confessions and Hurts

Oliver POV

I can't keep it in anymore. I feel like I have to confide in someone. I go to Miley, because I've always been able to tell her things. She answers the door and can tell immediately I'm upset.

"Aw Oliver," she says softly. "Come in."

She leads me by the hand into the living room. I sit on the couch next to her. I look at her and know I can trust her. Miley would never judge me.

"Miley," I say looking down. "I have something to say. I'm gay."

She looks a little shocked. I see the shock there and look down again. She lifts my chin up with her hand and smiles.

"It's ok," she assures me. "Why so upset?"

"I like someone," I say. "I don't know how to tell them."

"Well Oliver," Miley says. "Just be yourself. You're cute enough. I'm sure they couldn't resist your charms."

The image of Jackson and Cassandra lip locked in my mind doesn't help much. I can't compare to her. It's even worse because now Jackson and Cassandra have walked in the front door. My heart literally breaks as I watch Jackson kiss her. I single tear falls down my face. Then the tears are flowing. Miley can't see me because I'm turned away.

"I better go."

I look at the floor to hide my tears, as I leave. I begin to run, wanting to distance myself from the man I love. I go to Rico's shop on the beach. He takes one look at me crying and motions me to him. He wraps his arms around me.

"Oliver," he whispers. "Poor Oliver. Why do you let people hurt you? Nobody truly cares about you. If they cared about you, they wouldn't hurt you. Only I do."

I didn't want to believe him. I didn't want to believe no one cared, but as I pictured Jackson and Cassandra, it all seemed so true. The only one who seemed to care was Rico.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: Oliver's Journal

Chapter 4

Oliver's Journal

Oliver sat behind the counter at Rico's shop. He was sitting on a stool, holding an open notebook, and scribbling in it. Rico took notice of this, but had customers to attend to. Oliver began a new entry in his journal. His thoughts turned to Jackson, his blond hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin. He began to write.

_**What a lovesick fool I am. Rico says no one but he loves me. He's probably right. I'm a sad and pathetic comic relief, and all my friends laugh at me. Jackson probably most of all. He probably thinks I'm a little boy. I know Rico loves me, but his love isn't what I need. I need his love. The love of he with blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and that sexy Tennessee twang. That country boy stole my heart years ago. I loved him from the first time I saw him. Now it'll never be. So I settle. I settle for Rico, but I'll never know the love of the one I truly desire.**_

Oliver sighs and slams the book closed. What is he thinking? Rico does love him. He should be happy. Rico notices him. He walks over to Oliver and kisses his cheek.

"Hey baby," Rico says grinning.

"Oh hey," Oliver says smiling.

Rico and Oliver's day went on pretty much the same way. Meanwhile, Miley had decided she suspected who it was Oliver liked. She might should talk to Jackson, but she didn't have to tell him that part.

Jackson POV

Miley sits me down on the couch. She looks serious. I can always tell when something's wrong. My face quickly loses it's usually cheerful glow.

"Something's wrong," I say simply.

"It's Oliver," Miley said. "You have to promise me you won't repeat what I'm about to say."

I nod. She draws a breath.

"Oliver's gay."

I snort. Tell me something I don't already know. Oliver's hair, his fashion sense, his style. Who wouldn't know?

"I know," I say amusedly. "It's terribly obvious."

"Jackson he likes someone, he won't tell me who. Whoever it is, they're really breaking his heart."

I really don't know what to tell her. This isn't my thing, love advice. I wonder who it could be Oliver likes. I hope it's not me. My life's already complicated enough. Then something snaps in my head.

"Wait a minute," I say. "Oliver likes someone? That means he doesn't like Rico."

"I would assume," Miley agreed. "They're going out, but Oliver talked like it was someone else."

"Oliver is playing Rico," I say scowling slightly.

Jackson's boss wasn't exactly his favorite person in the world, but the little guy had grown on him. If Oliver was seeing someone else, Rico at least had the right to know. Jackson didn't want to see him hurt either. Jackson decided to do something, that would soon have serious consequences. He immediately left, to go tell Rico.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: Rico's Discovery

Chapter 5

Rico's Discovery

Jackson drove toward the beach. He was inwardly struggling rather to tell Rico or not. What if his boss got upset and did something drastic? This was Rico we are talking about. Jackson had no idea how soon he would be regretting his decision. He parked his truck and went to Rico's store. Rico saw him coming and smirked.

"Hello Jackson," he said with that evil gleam in his eyes.

"Heya Rico," Jackson replied. "Where's Oliver?"

"Oliver went to lunch. I told him to take the rest of the day off."

"I need to tell you something," Jackson said in a lower voice. "About Oliver."

Rico eyed Jackson skeptically. He placed the "be right back" sign on the counter and ducked below it. Jackson squatted down to Rico's level.

"I shouldn't tell you this," Jackson whispered. "Don't do anything rash. Oliver visited Miley earlier today. He said he likes someone, but wouldn't say who."

"Who," Rico questioned. "I thought we all knew Oliver is dating me."

"That's what I said. I figured if Oliver didn't say you, he meant someone else. Just thought you should know boss."

Rico looked furious. His facial expression quickly changed to a smirk. He would find out the truth.

"You've done well Jackson," Rico said smiling. "Two days paid vacation."

Jackson jumped up and whooped.

"Thanks boss," he said grinning.

Jackson ran off to wherever he had planned. Rico immediately scowled and picked up the telephone. He knew just how he could discover the truth. Oliver had a journal, and he had seen him writing in it. He called Oliver.

"Hey baby," Rico said when Oliver picked up. "Where are you?"

"Um, Arby's," Oliver answered shyly.

"Hope you're enjoying it babe. Listen, I really need you to come back after lunch. Business has picked up. I could really use your help."

"Will do," Oliver said. "See ya."

"Yeah see ya," Rico mumbled after hanging up the phone. His expression was anything but pleased.

...thirty minutes later...

Oliver was seated on his stool writing in his journal. There was a very long line in front of the store, which Rico knew to expect after lunch. He told a customer to hold a moment and turned to Oliver. He plastered a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey baby," Rico said. "I need you to watch the store a few minutes, bathroom you know. These things happen."

"Sure," Oliver said closing his journal.

Oliver placed it on the stool and began helping customers. Rico picked it up and rushed to the boy's bathroom. Oliver never noticed it was gone, because he was too busy with customers. Rico quickly rushed into the bathroom. He took a stall. When he had locked it he dropped his shorts and sat down, so no one would think it suspicious. He began flipping through the journal. Then he came upon that day's entry. He read how Oliver longed for Jackson. Jealous rage overtook him and his blood boiled. He punched the wall of the cubicle hard. Oliver could have eyes for no one but him!

"I'll kill him," Rico said fiercely. "I'll teach him. My bitch! He's mine!"

He finished his dump and returned to the store. Oliver was still helping customers. Rico placed the notebook back on the stool. He let Oliver work the rest of the day. Oliver didn't know why Rico seemed so distant after his bathroom break, but he knew something was wrong. Finally the beach emptied and they began to close up store. Rico wiped the counter and wouldn't even look at him. Oliver reached out a hand.

"Baby," he said softly.

Rico slapped his hand away. He turned around and slapped Oliver hard across the face.

"Bitch," Rico shouted.

He grabbed a metal pipe from nearby. Oliver backed into a corner, tears flowing down his face.

"RICO," he sobbed. "What have I done to anger you? Please!"

Rico knocked Oliver unconscious with the pipe. He hoisted his arms under Oliver's shoulders and began to drag him.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6: Rape

Chapter Six

Rape

A/N: Very dark chapter. Don't like, turn back now.

Rico dragged Oliver to his house. He took Oliver to the large basement floor of his family's manor. He chained Oliver's hands and feet to the wall. It was about thirty minutes more before Oliver came to. Rico could wait. He was well anticipating teaching Oliver a lesson.

Oliver POV

Everything is dark. There is a throbbing pain in my head. I remember an impact. My eyes slowly begin to open. I'm standing up somehow. I notice my hands and feet can't go far. I try to move them, but something is holding me back. My eyes snap open. My eyes widen as I realize the truth. Rico has brought me here.

"Rico," I say fearfully.

He looks at me. His eyes a wide. He looks like a maniac. I've never seen him look so dangerous. He walks forward and punches me hard across the face. I gasp in pain upper lip busts and spurts blood. I start to cry, tears flowing down my face.

"Don't cry," Rico shouts at me. "You cheating whore! You're my bitch! I read your journal. You have eyes for Jackson eh? My love isn't good enough for you?"

"No Rico please," I beg in tears. "Please. Don't hurt me. Let me go. I'll never do it again."

"How dare you," Rico hisses. "I'm the only one who cares about you. Jackson hates you. Secretly Miley laughs behind your back and calls you a fag."

"That's not true," I sob.

Rico walks forward. He gently runs his hand down my cheek. I don't want this. More tears flow down my face.

"You know," Rico whispers. "You deserve to be punished. You know you do. You'll be punished until you know you're my bitch, and you submit only to me."

I choke between sobs. Rico raises his hand and pops me again.

"SAY IT," he yells. "You're my bitch."

"I-I'm your bitch," I sob.

He punches me hard in the stomach. I yell out and choke out a sob.

"Don't cry," Rico said. "I told you not to cry bitch."

I manage to shut off my body's water works, despite the pain. I snivel a little as I force the tears back.

"I'm your bitch," I whisper resisting the urge to cry.

"Good," Rico said smirking. "You understand this game. I'll reward my good little slut."

Rico lifts my shirt up. He grabs my nipples and twists them hard. I yell out in pain. I feel his fist collide with my face.

"Shut up," he orders. "I told you not to cry. Don't cry, don't yell, don't scream."

My bottom lip quivers.

"Say yes master," Rico orders.

"Y-yes master," I say.

Rico rips the shirt from my body. He slowly unzips my zipper. Then I cry. I cry loudly. I don't want this. He's raping me. He's going to rape me.

"Shut up," he yells. "I'll hit you again. Don't make me!"

Rico slowly wraps his lips around my head. My body responds. I can't help it. I try to supress the moan, but it comes out. Rico pulls back. My cock jerks at the loss of contact. He stands up and rubs my cheek softly.

"I love you," he whispers. "Let this be a lesson to you. I care about you. Your friends don't care. They all hate you. If they cared they'd come here and save you from me. Jackson is the one who caused this. You have him to blame."

"That's not true," I say.

"It is true," he says. "He told me you liked someone. Someone besides me. Just remember that what I'm about to do, it's all Jackson's fault."

I shudder at his words. The image of my beautiful angel in my mind shatters into a million pieces. Rico spins me around. He grabs a baseball bat. This is going to hurt.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH," I roar in pain.

He penetrates me with the unlubed baseball bat. My skin rips apart and I begin to bleed. Rico doesn't care. He pushes forward using my blood as lubricant.

"You feel that bitch," Rico asks fiercely. "That's what'll happen everytime you disobey me. Your ass'll get tore open."

He continues pushing forward. Tears splash down my face. It feels as though he driving a knife into my ass. Finally he pulls out. I sob and moan in pain. He spins me around and presses his lips hard against mine. I sob into his mouth. He pulls apart and rubs the tears from my eyes, the tears he put there.

"Shhhhhhh," he soothes me. "You deserved it. Don't make me have to hurt you again, I don't want that. Just do as I say."

I nod fiercely. From now own I'll obey him.

"Good," he says smiling. "If you ever tell anyone about this, you're dead."

My eyes widen in fear. He smirks and undoes my binds. I immediately run from the basement. I run out of his house, tears flowing down my face. I feel so dirty, I feel so violated. I go home and turn on the shower. I scrub and scrub and scrub. The peach colored skin of my now unvirgin ass washes down the drain. Tears begin to pour down my face again. Jackson comes into my mind, but now he's like a bully taunting me. I reach out for him but he moves further away.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7: Aftershock

Chapter 7

Aftershock

Oliver was a very different person after that night. He was no longer the happy and cheerful jester of Cali. He walked around with a gloomy shadow over his face and a distant look in his eyes. Miley saw him the first day after the rape. She immediately knew something was wrong. It was summer, but Oliver was wearing a long jacket and pants. Lilly walked forward. She placed a hand softly on Oliver's arm. Her eyes showed concern. Oliver looked at her fearfully and jerked his arm away.

"Oliver," Lilly whispered.

"Just leave me alone," Oliver said quietly.

He started to walk away.

"Oliver wait," Miley called. "We're your friends. Tell us what's wrong."

Oliver pressed onward. He wasn't listening. They didn't care. After all, they hadn't been there to save him from Rico. Hot tears streamed down Oliver's face. He ran into the boy's restroom and sobbed loudly.

"Help me," he sobbed. "Someone help me. I feel all alone."

TBC...

A/N: Sorry it was short. You're about to see the story take another turn.


	8. Chapter 8: Mind Game

Chapter 8

Mind Game

Miley walked into her house, wondering what could be wrong with Oliver. She saw Jackson and Cassandra making out on the couch, and immediately felt disgust. She huffed over and snapped.

"You," she said pointing at Cassandra. "Out!"

Cassandra gaped in disbelief. Jackson took her hand.

"Listen baby," he whispered. "Miley wouldn't act this way unless it were urgent. Please, for me."

Cassandra sighed and nodded. She kissed Jackson's cheek and faced Miley. She scowled and stomped out the front door. Jackson rounded on Miley.

"What do you think you're doing," Jackson demanded. "You just ran off my girl."

"Well SORRY," Miley huffed. "I just couldn't stand to see you two liplocked when my friend is in trouble. It made me sick to my stomach."

"What's wrong," Jackson asked in a softer voice.

"Oliver," Miley said. "He's not the same person. He's gotten cold and distant. He always looks so sad. Something bad's happened to him."

Jackson shuddered. The words: rape, assult, and abuse ran through his mind. He didn't say these aloud. He knew Oliver would never cut himself. Still it made him pale. What kind of person would take a kind and funny individual like Oliver Oken and just suck the joy and spirit right out of him?

"I don't know what to tell you," Jackson said finally. "I'm not the best person to ask for advice on this."

Meanwhile...

Oliver was sitting on Rico's bed, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest. The memories of the rape flashed through his mind. A fist, chains, the baseball bat. Oliver shuddered and hugged himself, rocking back and forth. A hand touch his cheek from behind and began to stroke it. He jumped up and threw whoever it was back. He trembled and then saw it was Rico. He seemed to calm down a little.

"Aw," Rico said. "My poor pet. Still shaken up from his punishment? You'll get over it. I'll see to that, but not now."

Oliver moved over to allow Rico to sit next to him. He took Oliver's hands in his. Oliver didn't shudder at Rico's touch, but he did become more withdrawn. Rico gingerly stroked his fingers through Oliver's hair.

"I love you," Rico whispered into his ear. "I'm the only one who loves you."

His words were like poison, and they were a poison which Oliver had become used to. He had been force fed this poison until it was like an addiction.

"Your will is breaking," Rico continued in a sweet voice, almost syrupy. "Soon all you will know is submission to me, like a good bitch. Say: you are my master Rico."

"You are my master Rico," Oliver said tonelessly. There was no life in his voice. He sounded like a total zombie."

Rico was breaking him. He remembered those horrid images before his eyes. He shut his eyes hard.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9: A Tormented Mind

Chapter Nine

A Tormented Mind

Miley was in the kitchen whipping the batter for a cake. Oliver was still just as distant as ever. He still hadn't visited like he used to, and it had been almost a month. There was a knock at the door. Miley opened it and there stood Oliver. His face was pale and thin, there were black shadows under his eyes, and he looked lifeless. Miley led him into the house. She held his hand, being careful to be gentle. Tears began to flow down his face.

"Tell me," she said softly, sitting next to him on the couch.

Oliver sobbed and drew in a breath.

"Rico," he stammered. "R-Rico..."

Miley stroked Oliver's hand gingerly with her thumb. He looked at her.

"Rico raped me," Oliver sobbed out.

Miley's eyes widened. Then she realized the pain Oliver must be feeling. He covered his eyes with his hands and cried deep, heartwrenching sobs.

"Miley help me," Oliver begged in tears.

"It's ok," she whispered pulling him into a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"He's been hitting me," Oliver continued hysterically. "He hits me and toys with me. Makes me feel like no one loves me, then he rapes me every few days..."

Miley held Oliver tightly. A few of her own tears fell, but Oliver didn't see them. What kind of monster was Rico to completely break the cheerful spirit of her friend?

"He won't hurt you anymore," Miley whispered.

Oliver pulled away from her. The tears were gone and he looked distant.

"Yes he will," Oliver whispered. "I deserve it. I've been bad."

"No you don't deserve it Oliver," Miley said fiercely. "You know that is not true! No one deserves it."

"I-I the reason," Oliver stammered, his bottom lip quivering. "I love Jackson. He beat me because I love Jackson."

Miley covered her mouth with her hand. Finally it all made sense. That's why Oliver would get so upset when Cassandra was around.

"It'll be ok Oliver," Miley said. "Please don't go by to Rico. Stay here."

"I have to," Oliver said looking entirely withdrawn. His voice had no life. "Rico loves me. He'll punish me. He'll say he must for my own good."

"Oliver wait!"

It was too late. Oliver had already sprinted to the door and ran out. Meanwhile, Jackson and Cassandra were dancing. He had taken her out to a fancy restraunt. He felt bad about Oliver. He knew he shouldn't be here. Something was telling him that Oliver needed his help. He then pictured himself dancing with Oliver, holding Oliver close. Protecting him, so that no one could ever damage him again. Miley had said something was wrong. Jackson knew it must be something along the lines of rape, but who? Surely not Rico. Jackson could take no more. He walked away from Cassandra.

"Jackson," she yelled after him.

"I need to go," he said walked ahead of her quickly and grabbing his coat.

"Jackson wait!"

Jackson walked out without even looking back. He needed to go home and talk to Miley. The needed to make plans and do something to help Oliver.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10: Someone Save Me

Chapter 10

Someone Save Me

Jackson runs to his house. He knows in his heart something isn't right. He arrives and Miley is sitting silently. Something is very off. She isn't doing anything.

"Miley," Jackson asks.

She looks at him, but says nothing.

"Is something wrong," Jackson asks.

Miley still doesn't answer. She looks into the distance. Jackson sits next to her.

"Well," he drawls. "My date was a total disaster. I tried to dance with Cassandra, but I couldn't get my mind off Oliver."

"Oliver," Miley murmmered. "Funny..."

"Funny," Jackson asked.

"Rico's been raping Oliver," Miley told him. "That's why he's been so distant."

Jackson felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. It couldn't be true.

"That's a mighty serious accusation Miles."

"It's true," Miley went on. "Oliver told me. I don't know how much longer he can go on."

Jackson jumped up. He didn't know what drove him. He began to run. He didn't look back at Miley. His feet carried him toward Rico's family manor. He knew something was wrong. He had felt so all day. Oliver was going to get hurt badly.

Oliver POV

He puts me into the chains. I don't resist him. I know by now he'll hurt me if I don't obey. Silent tears fall down my face as he forces me to kiss him. I feel bile rise into my stomach. Someone please save me! I want to die. I can't live this way. I feel the baseball entering my ass, but again I do nothing to stop him. I have been totally dominated. A stinging sensation flutters across my back as he slaps me hard. I hiss in pain and he chuckles. That's what he likes is to cause me pain. My body is marked with the scars and bruises of his constant abuse. Someone please save me! God if you hear me, save me.

TBC...

A/N: It was short, but the next chapter will be good.


	11. Chapter 11: Salvation

Chapter 11

Salvation

Jackson reaches the doors of Rico's manor. He knows Rico's parents probably aren't home. They go away all the time on business. Jackson tries the door, but it is of course locked. He runs around the house. There's a basement window close to the ground. He grabs a nearby rock and breaks it. He slips through the window into the almost pitch dark basement. He hears Oliver's howls of pain and his sobbing. He's close. Rico is laughing, a high and cruel laugh.

"Oliver," Jackson yells. "Oliver!"

Oliver hears Jackson's voice and something in him clicks.

"Jackson," Oliver yells loudly. "Jackson please save me."

"He won't save you," Rico hisses. "You're mine. I'll kill you first!"

"Jackson," Oliver wails. "Hurry!"

Rico strikes Oliver with the baseball bat. He punches Oliver hard across the face. He keeps punching and punching.

"I'll kill you," he hisses placing his hands around Oliver's throat.

"Jackson," Oliver says in a raspy voice.

Jackson busts into the room. He runs forward and pins Rico against the wall. Rico's eyes are wide in fear.

"No Jackson," Rico pleads. "This isn't..."

Jackson punches Rico hard in the gut.

"Just shut up you little shit! You like abuse huh?"

Jackson throws Rico toward the wall.

"Get out," Jackson says pointing to the door. "NOW!"

Rico sprints from the room. Jackson rushes over to where Oliver is. He has two black eyes, a busted lip, and blood coming out his ass.

"Oh shit Oliver," Jackson whispers trying to help him up. "Oliver!"

"Jackson," Oliver whispers smiling.

Oliver reaches up and places a hand on Jackson's cheek. The hand becomes shaky and then falls as he passes out.

"Shit," Jackson curses pulling out his cell phone.

Twenty minutes later, Oliver is being placed in the back of an ambulence, Jackson goes with him. He cannot help but cry as he watches the youthful and beautiful boy unconscious.

"Don't die Oliver," Jackson whispers. "You don't deserve this. Please don't die."

Jackson takes hold of Oliver's limp hand and tears begin to stream down his face.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12: Conflicted Feelings

Chapter 12

Conflicted Feelings

Jackson is seated by Oliver's bed in a hospital room. He is still unconscious and the beeping sound of a breathing machine can be heard. Miley is standing by him with tears running down her face. Lilly's face is buried in her shoulder and she's practically bawling. Jackson can hardly stand to look at Oliver's beautiful face, lying there so lifeless.

"He loves you, you know," Miley says.

"Me," Jackson asks.

"Yes. I know because he gets so upset when you're with Cassandra. Jackson please be careful with his feelings. I know you're not gay, but for his sake, let him down gently."

In that moment Jackson wasn't sure if he was gay or not. He didn't say this out loud. Instead he nodded. Miley urged Lilly to go with her and give Jackson some alone time with Oliver. Jackson grabbed Oliver's hand.

Jackson POV

I see you lying here, the one who has so much to give to those around him. You're such a beautiful person Oliver. You have no idea how much we all need you. I clench my eyes shut. If you can hear me Oliver, come back to us. If you do I'll try with all my heart and soul to take care of you. I can't love you, but I can take care of you. I want to. Then his eyes slowly start to open. He looks at me. I smile at him.

Oliver POV

Oh my God, his smile is so beautiful. Everyone thinks he's just a country dumpkin, but he has a huge heart.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey yourself," he drawls in his southern twang.

Tears begin to form in my eyes.

"What's wrong," Jackson asks looking at me in concern.

"Rico," I sob. "He hurt me. He hurt me so much. He tried to break me. He used my feelings to hurt me."

"Shhhhhh," he says wrapping his arms around me. "He won't hurt you anymore."

I smile and snuggle into his embrace. I want to believe him. Maybe now the worst really is behind me, but where do I and Jackson stand?

TBC...


End file.
